


honey and i

by malishka1011



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, and Mpreg, everyone gives shit advice, harry is an artist, louis then takes their advice, mentions of the word spouse and mentions of chicken wrapped in parma ham with a side of mash, there is also a puppy, they listen to vampire, weekend and arctic monkeys for name inspiration
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malishka1011/pseuds/malishka1011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АU по мотивам фильма Марли и Я. Из совета друзей Луи покупает Гарри щенка, чтобы подавить в нем желание заводить семью. Однако, щенок, сам того не зная, превращает их в семью с маленьким комочком под сердцем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	honey and i

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [honey and i](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106354) by [itiswhatitisbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itiswhatitisbutterfly/pseuds/itiswhatitisbutterfly). 



                                                                    

— Он сказал: "Я хочу ребенка" или "Мы должны завести ребенка"?  
  
— Нет. Он сказал: "Мы должны купить дом побольше, малыш", и заметь, не квартиру, а дом.  
  
Зейн опирается спиной о кирпичную стену и смотрит на него ошарашенно. Это не его область экспертных знаний.  
  
— Я должен читать между строк? Я что-то пропустил? — спрашивает он с невозмутимым выражением на лице.  
  
Луи стонет и прикрывает ладонью глаза. Зейн, действительно, является вечным холостяком. Может, ему стоит спросить у Лиама, но он, черт, он полное дерьмо в таких ситуациях. Ему, наверное, стоит спросить Найла, но он, вероятно, скажет ему, как всегда, не волноваться по этому поводу. У него нет выбора.  
Зейн — лучший выбор дозы мудрости.  
  
Луи убирает руки с лица и пытается объяснить ему суть заново:   
— Он хочет расширить дом. Он хочет сад за домом. Кому нахрен нужен сад за домом? Людям с маленькими детьми нужен сад за домом, но не мне.  
  
— Послушай, Луи, вы женаты сколько, два года? Я знаю, что вы двое говорили об этом раньше, так в чем проблема?  
  
— Да, мы говорили об этом, но не прям так серьезно.   
  
Глаза Луи скользят по новой девочке, когда она проходит мимо его стола. Она качает головой, как будто он принадлежит ей. Они должны, наверное, приступить к работе, но, блин, сегодня пятница. Бесспорно, есть более важные вопросы, которые они должны обсудить, но Гарри... его слова просто не дают ему покоя.  
  
— Я предполагаю, что Гарри готов, черт возьми, он был готов к этому, как только родился. Просто я не уверен, что смогу сказать то же самое про себя, — говорит Луи, избегая зрительного контакта с Зейном. Он вполне уверен, что люди подслушивают их. Сегодня пятница, он уверен, что сплетни о его жизни, как бы банально это ни звучало, интереснее, чем местные новости журналистики.  
  
Зейн опускается на уровень глаз Луи и суперсерьезным голосом говорит:   
— У тебя есть четыре младших сестры, ты готов, не сомневайся в себе. Я знаю, что в глубине души ты хочешь этого.  
  
— Да, и я так же знаю, что мне придется делать всю работу за него, — отвечает он себе под нос.  
  
Малик кивает и, словно из ниоткуда, парень со светлыми волосами выскакивает и вливается в их разговор.  
  
— О чем говорите? — спрашивает Найл, хватая со стола горсть мятных конфет Зейна, засовывая их в рот.  
  
Зейн пихает его и косит глаза в направлении Луи.   
  
— Гарри хочет ребенка.  
  
Луи смотрит на них обоих. Найл улыбается и поднимает большие пальцы рук вверх.  
  
— Нет. Гарри хочет новый дом.  
  
— То же самое, — отвечает Найл с полным ртом мятных конфет, пытаясь их пережевать.  
  
— Спасибо! — кричит Луи. — Он получит его!  
  
Он быстро утихомиривается, когда кто-то позади него шикает на них.  
  
— Таким образом, что ты собираешься делать? Купишь ему новый дом?  
  
— Не знаю. Нам нужно новое место, так как арендный договор на квартиру скоро заканчивается. Нам нужно больше комнат, так как Гарри нужно больше рабочего места — ты знаешь, как меня раздражает то, что он превращает нашу столовую в арт-студию. Боже, это происходит почти каждый день!  
  
— Ты любишь его, — говорит Найл, не пропуская ни одной детали.  
  
И, да, он его любит. Он действительно его любит.  
  
— Луи, тебе нужно поговорить с ним, а не с нами, — добавляет Зейн, вероятно, полагая, что это звучит круто, типа посмотри какие я даю тебе клевые советы, ты по-любому не найдёшь их в Космо или в печенье с предсказанием.  
  
Найл качает головой:   
— Нет. Пережди, оттяни разговор настолько, насколько сможешь.  
  
Зейн открывает рот, как будто хочет возразить, но Найл быстро закрывает ему рот ладошкой и более уверенно говорит:   
— Хорошо подумай, Лу, не стоит спешить.

 

 

 

***

  
  
Луи открывает дверь, и ему сразу же в нос ударяет запах свечей для йоги, краски и пиццы. Это может означать только одно. Его столовая опять была атакована.  
  
— Привет, малыш, — кричит Луи сквозь громкую музыку. Она похожа на звук воды и нежные плавающие листья, по крайней мере, так представляет себе ее Гарри.  
  
Он видит, как Гарри улыбается и поворачивает голову от мольберта. Его слишком длинные волнистые спутавшиеся волосы были убраны назад темно-зеленым платком. Луи как-то сказал ему, что это его самый любимый платок, так как он соответствует его глазам.  
  
— Привет, мой любимый супруг, — жизнерадостно отвечает Гарри, вытирая краску с пальцев.  
  
Луи бросает свою сумку на кровать и переодевает джинсы на спортивные штаны. Он слышит, как Гарри выключает музыку.  
  
— Твой единственный супруг, я надеюсь? — спрашивает Луи, потому что ему действительно нравится его дразнить.  
  
— Один-единственный! — кричит ему в ответ Гарри, Луи улыбается и входит на кухню.  
  
— Любовь моя, что случилось с гостиной? — спрашивает нежно Луи, пытаясь замаскировать все под сварливый вид.  
  
Гарри потягивается и с любовью смотрит на холст.  
  
— Я был вдохновлен, — говорит он, размахивая руками вокруг его творчества. Он говорит это так, как будто является истинным хиппи-дитем цветов.  
  
Луи улыбается и смотрит на картину. Она действительно прекрасна, как всегда. Картина изображена в красочных ярких тонах. Луи знает, что Гарри изображает на своих картинах настроение, они всегда отражение того, что он чувствует.  
  
Он, очевидно, действительно очень счастлив сегодня.  
  
Гарри оставляет Луи перед холстом и идет на кухню.  
  
— Расскажи мне, что ты видишь, — говорит Гарри.  
  
Это нормальное явление. Он просит Луи описать то, что он видит, указать на ошибки, если таковые есть.  
  
На их первом свидании Луи взял Гарри в картинную галерею. Хороший выбор, с учетом того, что он половины картин не понимал. Они провели все свидание, рассуждая о картинах, Гарри постоянно хихикал, и только потом Луи узнал, что Гарри художник. Он говорил ему свое мнение насчет искусства, той или иной картины намного интереснее, чем другие люди, от которых он когда-либо слышал прежде.  
  
Луи кладет руку на его подбородок, размышляя:   
— Ну, я вижу поле с деревом. Дерево очень яркое, таким образом, дерево очень счастливо? Ты - это дерево. Но дерево не закончено? Это метафорическое, или тебе просто было лень?  
  
Гарри громко смеется из кухни, доставая горячую пиццу из духовки.  
  
— Я был прерван.  
  
— Ох, хорошо. Я пришел к выводу, что часть картины изображает индустриализацию и ее влияние на окружающую среду.  
  
Гарри смеется, разрезая пиццу, быстро добавляя:   
— Не капита-  
  
— И капитализм! — добавляет Луи, Гарри от его слов начинает смеяться еще сильнее, впадая в истерику.  
  
Гарри протягивает ему тарелку и получает поцелуй в ответ.  
  
— Мы можем покушать на диване? — смущенно спрашивает Гарри, смотря на стол, накрытый газетой и заставленный темного цвета бутылками с водой и пустыми банками.  
  
Луи, действительно, не может долго злиться на него. Ведь это он превратил комнату Гарри в кабинет. Это, вроде, технически его вина.  
  
— Так о чем картина? — спрашивает Луи, кладя свои ноги на коленки Гарри. Он хватает пульт и переключает телевизор.  
  
Гарри допивает сок и медленно отвечает:   
— Речь идет о жизни и росте. Плодородие. Я расширяю горизонты.  
  
Луи должен рассмеяться или, возможно, должен отправить экстренное текстовое сообщение Зейну, но вместо этого он чувствует, что хочет расцеловать каждую часть тела Гарри прямо сейчас. В принципе, он так и делает.

 

 

 

***

  
  
В воскресенье днем они возвращаются домой, навестив сестру Гарри. Стайлс улыбается и отказывается ехать домой коротким путем. Гарри никогда не был хитер в своих планах.  
  
— Смотри, малыш, кто-то продает дом! — говорит он, останавливая машину перед знаком "продается".  
  
— Почему мы остановились? — раздраженно спрашивает Луи. Автомобиль замедляется, и он чувствует, как его сердце начинает биться быстрее.  
  
Но Гарри не слышит его, потому что он уже вылезает и открывает дверь для Луи.  
  
Он выглядит таким счастливым, что Луи не может сказать "нет". Он не уверен, что вообще хочет сказать "нет". Просто, когда он не с Гарри, он хочет сказать "нет", но когда он видит его счастливое лицо, он... у него просто опускаются руки.  
  
Это противоречит ему и, если честно, это немного пугает его.  
  
Луи выходит из машины и идет к дому с Гарри и еще одной парой.  
  
— Он находится полностью в нашем диапазоне цен, — шепчет Гарри, беря брошюру.  
  
С каких это пор у них есть диапазон цен?  
  
— В этом доме три спальни? — Луи не уверен, он спрашивает себя или Гарри.  
  
Это страшно признать, но ему отчасти нравится здесь. Дом обделан красным кирпичом, и тут есть среднего размера сад за домом. Он просто не хочет признаваться, что представляет себе картинку, как маленькие ножки бегают вверх и вниз по коридору и по лестнице.  
  
— Мне он нравится, — неохотно говорит Луи.  
  
— Ох, я собираюсь поговорить с агентом! — радостно отвечает Гарри,.  
  
Когда Луи слышит, как Гарри спрашивает агента про дошкольную школу, он, не раздумывая, посылает Зейну текстовое сообщение: "SOS".

 

 

 

***

  
  
Луи прячется за кулер с водой, пытаясь защититься от любого, кто может прийти за ним. Лиам берет стакан с полки и наливает туда воды из-под крана.  
  
— Когда мы смотрели дом, он спросил агента, есть ли хорошая школа в этом районе, — говорит Луи, когда Гарри уходит в сад.  
  
Лиам делает глоток и отвечает:   
— Слушай, вы говорили об этом?  
  
— Конечно, я хочу двоих детей, а он пять.  
  
— Нет, я не это имею в виду. Не о том, сколько вы хотите детей.  
  
— Мы говорили, Лиам. Я просто... может быть, мне стоит только кивать и соглашаться со всем, что он говорит?  
  
Лиаму кажется, что он разговаривает с кирпичной стеной:   
— Разговор и коммуникация — ключи брака, Луи! Очнись.  
  
— Это дерьмовый совет, Лиам, — отвечает Луи.  
  
Лиам смотрит на него обиженно:   
– Нет, это не так. Есть такой вид консультации-  
  
Найл заходит на кухню, выглядя немного потрепанно.  
  
— Привет, парни, — говорит он, хлопая Луи по спине.  
  
Лиам передает господство Найлу:   
– На днях Луи с Гарри смотрели новый дом, и вот тот спросил агента про дошкольные школы в округе.  
  
Найл громко свистит. Луи закатывает глаза.  
  
Найл смеется и крепко хватает Луи за плечо:   
— Дружище, ты собираешься купить дом?  
  
— Нет, то есть да, мы собираемся купить дом.  
  
— Хорошо. Я считаю, что пока это — все, что тебе нужно. Это пока отвлечет Гарри, чтобы ты мог разобраться в себе.  
  
— Ты уверен, что не станет только хуже? — говорит с любопытством Лиам.  
  
Найл качает головой:   
— Нет, доверься Найлеру.  
  
Луи и Лиам, кажется, забывают, что они — женатая пара. Он соглашается с этой идеей и со спокойной душой выходит из-за кулера. Луи чувствует себя гораздо более свободно и раскованно (несмотря на то, что ему придется выплачивать ипотеку до конца своих дней).

 

 

 

***

  
  
Они не придирчивы и после третьего просмотра они подписывают бумаги. Он похож на первый, который они смотрели, и он немного дороже, но, черт, он идеален.  
  
Луи не может сопротивляться Гарри. Последний дом понравился Гарри больше всего, поэтому он должен купить его для него. Это того стоит.  
Процесс поиска дома отвлекает Гарри и Луи от важной насущной проблемы под именем "малыш". После того, как они подписывают бумаги, они заказывают новую мебель.  
  
Дом, действительно, прекрасен. Ему нравится деревянная лестница и споры о том, где должна стоять мебель. Ему действительно приятно видеть, как Гарри с любовью рисует в своей новой студии. Луи категорически не соглашается со словами Найла, что ему в скором времени стоит ждать прибавления в семействе.

 

 

 

***

  
  
— Я слишком молод, чтобы быть отцом!  
  
— Технически, нет, тебе 26, — отвечает Зейн, закатывая глаза.  
  
— Гарри может спросить меня об этом в любой день, я... я не готов. Мысли о том, что у нас будет ребенок, чертовски пугают меня, но в то же время, я понимаю, что его глубокая внутренняя потребность... боже, мне так страшно, — говорит Луи, пожирая глазами Гарри, стоящего на кухне с Найлом.  
  
Зейн и Луи по-мужски стоят снаружи и жарят барбекю. Конечно, основную работу делает Зейн, Луи же... он просто пьет пиво.  
  
— Я разговаривал с моим другом и я думаю, что тебе следует купить собаку, — говорит Зейн, снимая мясо с гриля.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Купи Гарри щенка, это как буфер, понимаешь?  
  
Луи перестает пить и заинтересованно смотрит на Зейна. Это ведь блестящая идея.  
  
— Да, — отвечает с энтузиазмом Луи.  
  
— Это как завести семью, только без рождения ребенка. У Гарри будет что-то, что он будет любить до безумия, а у тебя появится больше свободного времени.  
  
— Зейн, это великолепная идея, — отвечает Луи, хлопая его по спине.  
  
Найл высовывает голову из окна и громко спрашивает:   
— У вас все готово, парни?  
  
— Найл, я собираюсь купить Гарри щенка!  
  
Найл закрывает дверь и говорит:   
— Эй, почему ты не спросил у меня совета?  
  
— Твои советы дерьмо, Найл, — самодовольно говорит Зейн.

 

 

 

***

  
  
— Куда мы идем? — вежливо спрашивает Гарри с пассажирского сиденья.  
  
Он держит руки на коленях, темная повязка закрывает ему глаза. Он выглядит довольным и спокойным, и Луи действительно думает, что он должен был повязать ему повязку чуть позже, потому что он немного испугал Гарри, когда наклонился, чтобы сделать ему минет в машине.  
  
— Это сюрприз, — повторяет в миллионный раз Луи.  
  
— Почему у меня завязаны глаза?  
  
— Это не по той причине, которую ты хочешь.  
  
— Ох, — стонет Гарри. Луи тихо смеется.  
  
Луи наклоняется, гладит его по голове, шепча:   
  
— Может быть, позже.  
  
— Ты приготовил мне сюрприз?  
  
— Надеюсь, тебе понравится, — отвечает Луи, паркуясь возле зоомагазина.  
  
Он глушит машину и наклоняется к Гарри. Он аккуратно стягивает повязку с его глаз, и Гарри тут же начинает с любопытством крутиться по сторонам.  
  
Он шокированно открывает рот, начиная счастливо улыбаться.  
  
— Я знаю, что твой день рождения через месяц! Но ты знаешь... — шепчет Луи, наблюдая за его реакцией.  
  
— Мы купим щенка? — с волнением спрашивает Гарри, не отрываясь смотря на яркую вывеску магазина. Его глаза блестят, колени нетерпеливо начинают подрагивать.  
  
— Да, — отвечает Луи, зеркально отображая его энтузиазм.  
  
— Я люблю тебя.  
  
Оказывается, выбрать щенка очень трудно. Гарри любит их всех. Ему нравятся пушистые и большие, маленькие и те, которые даже не совсем похожи на щенков.  
После нескольких часов в сомнениях, они решают, что щенок должен выбрать их сам. Гарри забирается в загон и садится. Он находится в центре внимания, большое количество маленьких лап и хвостов стразу же атакуют его. Но только одному из остальных удается залезть ему на колени.  
  
Маленький золотистый лабрадор удобно устраивается у него на коленях и мгновенно засыпает.  
  
— Мы возьмем его, — говорит Гарри, гладя пальцами золотистую шерстку, — я выбираю его.  
  
Так они и делают.

 

 

 

***

  
  
Маленький золотистый комочек шерсти лежит у Гарри на коленях, новый красный ошейник, купленный Луи, поблескивает в мелькающих огнях фонарей. Щенок кладет голову Гарри на руки, и тот, не раздумывая, сильнее прижимает его к себе.  
  
— Поскольку он мой, я могу назвать его, как хочу? – шепотом говорит Гарри, стараясь не прервать мягкий сон щенка.  
  
— Конечно, но я тоже хочу поучаствовать в этом.  
  
Гарри кивает в знак согласия.  
  
— Ему нужно грозное имя, потому что он еще совсем маленький, плюс ты — его отец, я надеюсь, что он не будет растяпой, — говорит с нежностью Луи, наклоняясь на уровень глаз Гарри. Он пристально смотрит на него, и Гарри инстинктивно прижимает щенка ближе.  
  
— Эй, — стонет Гарри, не спуская глаз с коленей, — он и твоя собака.  
  
— Я купил ему домик и одеяло, — говорит Луи, указывая на угол комнаты, намекая, что, может быть, их новый член семьи хочет поспать в своей собственной постели, а не у Гарри на коленях. Также он намекает, что им как бы тоже пора в постель...  
  
— Как насчет игрушек?  
  
— Я положу их возле него.  
  
Луи протягивает руку и гладит щенка по голове. Малыш открывает сонные глаза и негромко гавкает.  
  
Гарри хватает его за лапку своими гигантскими руками и поднимает его вверх и вниз:  
— Привет, я твой папа.  
  
Луи улыбается ему и с любовью смотрит на мужа.  
  
Луи женат на очень милом неудачнике. Он так сильно хочет поцеловать Гарри и щенка. Гарри улыбается и, словно читая его мысли, тянется за поцелуем.  
  
— Ему нужно имя, — шепчет Гарри.  
  
— Давай назовем его Даниэль, — говорит Луи в шутку.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Бутч, — предлагает Луи.  
  
— Нет. Ему нужно что-то славное, сильное и благородное.  
  
— Отелло. Гамлет.  
  
— Ромео! — говорит Гарри, поднимая извивающегося щенка вверх, словно он "Король Лев". Щенок выглядит вполне счастливо, махая в подтверждение маленьким хвостиком.  
  
— Ромео? — спрашивает Луи, ведь он в шутку предложил Шекспировские имена.  
  
— Да, он выглядит как маленький похититель сердец, не так ли? — спрашивает Гарри, пихая Ромео в лицо Луи. Он и правда милый. Они будут ему хорошими родителями.  
  
— Я думаю, что это все из-за обаяния.  
  
— Так ты одобряешь?  
  
Луи обдумывает свой ответ, его мнение ничего не значит, он вполне уверен, что эта собака получила бы это имя, независимо от него...  
  
— Да, Ромео Томлинсон звучит прекрасно.  
  
Гарри отдает Ромео Луи, и тот тут же прижимает его к груди, нежно целуя его в голову. Ромео виляет хвостом и смотрит на Луи большими глазами, параллельно пытаясь укусить его за рукав рубашки.  
  
— Привет, — шепчет Луи, гладя пальцами его мокрый носик.  
  
Гарри улыбается и возвращается с телефоном в руках. Он фотографирует улыбающегося Луи с Ромео на руках, который в свою очередь из-за всех сил пытается перебраться обратно к Гарри. Гарри хихикает и печатает тег Romestagram.

 

 

 

***

  
  
В первую ночь Луи всерьез думает о том, что лучше бы они взяли его в кровать, чем постелили спать в ванной. Гарри немного протестует, но, испугавшись, сдается.  
  
Ромео не издает ни звука за всю ночь. Но взамен он жует несколько полотенец и сбрасывает шампуни с полки.  
  
— Ему, наверное, было одиноко, — говорит Гарри в защиту, прижимая щенка к груди.  
  
На следующую ночь Луи сидит в постели и смотрит на угол их спальни. Ромео сидит в своей маленькой пушистой кровати, оглядываясь по сторонам, как будто в любую секунду ему могут причинить неприятность.  
  
— Это всего на пару ночей, пока он не почувствует себя как дома, — говорит Гарри, выходя из ванной.  
  
Ромео слышит его голос и поднимает уши. Он смотрит на Гарри, встает с места и подходит к их кровати. Он встает на задние дрожащие лапы и начинает тихо скулить.  
  
Гарри нервно закусывает губу:   
— Ромео, нет.  
  
Но Ромео, очевидно, не понимает слова "нет". Он бегает вокруг их кровати и скребётся когтями об их простынь. Луи наблюдает за тем, как он пытается запрыгнуть на их кровать, но все заканчивается тем, что он скатывается и падает на пол. Он еще слишком мал для столь высокой кровати, так что вместо этого он сидит, смотрит на Гарри и скулит каждый раз, когда тот пересекается с ним взглядом.  
  
Луи смеется, потому что они, растяпы, уже попались на этот трюк. Но в этот раз с ним такого не произойдет.  
  
— Малыш.  
  
— Я знаю, — говорит Гарри, опуская ноги на пол. Ромео тут же нападает на них, засовывая лапы в тапочки.  
  
Это слишком мило для Луи, чтобы не рассмеяться:   
— Почему он такой гиперактивный?  
  
— Он просто рад первой ночевке с его папами, — отвечает Гарри, качая щенка на руках.  
  
Он кладет Ромео на его кровать и укутывает одеяло вокруг него. Он также собирает все его игрушки с пола, с любовью укладывая их рядом с ним.  
  
— Посмотри, какая красивая у тебя постель. Рядом с тобой лежат твои игрушки и косточка. Папа будет совсем рядом, малыш.  
  
Гарри медленно отпускает его и встает. Луи наблюдает, как Гарри идет назад к кровати, говоря:   
— Лежать. Хороший мальчик, — снова и снова.  
  
Ромео действительно лежит, тихо скуля в ответ...  
  
— Я собираюсь вмешаться, он любит тебя слишком сильно, я не могу конкурировать, — резко говорит Луи, когда Гарри, наконец, ложится в постель, оборачивая руки вокруг тонкой талии.  
  
— Я не люблю делиться, — шепчет он в кудри Гарри.  
  
Гарри тихо смеется и нежно целует его в губы:   
— Следовало подумать об этом до того, как ты подарил мне его.   
  
Они гасят свет и надеются, что Ромео будет спокойным в течение ночи.  
  
На следующее утро Луи просыпается от мягкого шепота. Он любит поспать, но солнце пробивается сквозь шторы, и еще Гарри разговаривает с кем-то рядом с ним.  
  
Луи закрывает глаза и просто слушает.  
  
— Я знаю, еще рано об этом говорить, но я думаю, что мы могли бы быть лучшими друзьями. Мы можем отправиться на прогулку, заняться живописью и мы можем даже пойти в галерею, если ты не будешь писать на пол.  
  
Гарри смеется, и Луи видит, как Гарри прижимается ближе к Ромео, перебирая тонкими пальчиками его шерстку...  
  
— Эй, — шепчет Гарри, — мне очень нравится моя маленькая семья, спасибо, что присоединился к ней.  
  
Луи замирает. Он не кусает нижнюю губу. И он совсем не против огромной ухмылки на его лице, которую он прячет, уткнувшись в подушку.  
  
Он понимает, что он хочет подарить Гарри все в мире и... он уже делает это. Он покупает ему этот чертов дом. Он женится на нем. Он заводит семью, совершенно не думая об этом.  
  
Луи хочет ребенка. Он хочет, чтобы у них был малыш. Он не хочет думать об этом дважды. Он просто хочет слышать его каждый день, он хочет чувствовать это все время, и он хочет, чтобы Гарри был счастлив.  
  
Он хочет своего мужа, 2-5 детей, их собаку и дом, который они не могут себе позволить. И впервые он хочет этого прямо сейчас.

 

 

 

***

  
  
Но Ромео - это угроза жизни, он любит создавать препятствия на их пути.  
  
Как Гарри и предсказывал, Ромео быстро становится его лучшим другом. Конечно, Луи немного ревнует, что его муж теперь постоянно занят, но несмотря на это, он позволяет Ромео присоединиться к ним на прогулке в парке по выходным.  
  
Он был тем еще непоседой. Он никогда не спал в своей постели и, если его запирали, он громко и протяжно скулил. Гарри, как Луи и ожидал, всегда слишком сочувствовал ему ("но, малыш, он боится темноты", "ему холодно, он нуждается в объятиях").   
  
Самым ярким моментом было, конечно, то, когда он съел подушку и из-за вины спрятался под кровать на час, заставляя Луи бродить по улицам в темноте в поисках его, но все, слава богу, обошлось, когда Гарри нашел его.  
  
Тем не менее, они были командой. Больше не было Гарри и Луи, теперь они были — Гарри, Луи и Ромео. Как Гарри и предсказал, они были маленькой семьей в их собственном мире. Теперь это было похоже на "Гарри и Луи, вы должны прийти к нам на ужин, пожалуйста, вы можете не брать эту глупую собаку с собой?".

 

 

 

***

  
  
Луи приготовил ужин. Он приготовил курицу, фаршированную сыром моцарелла, завернутую в пармскую ветчину с домашним пюре. Гарри закатывает глаза и говорит:   
— Ты ждешь, что я скажу это?  
  
— Да, — говорит Луи, протягивая ему тарелку.  
  
Гарри прочищает горло и говорит самым драматичным голосом:   
— О, Луи, это самая романтичная вещь, которую кто-либо делал для меня.  
  
— По-моему, ты немного переиграл.  
  
Они садятся за стол, который имеет слишком много дополнительных мест, и едят. Ромео, у которого вообще нет манер, сидит на полу и скулит.  
  
Луи ждет, пока Гарри украдкой кинет Ромео кусок еды.  
  
Гарри ждет, пока Луи отвернется.  
  
Они оба замечают эту слабость, но ничего не говорят.  
  
Луи собирался поднять щекотливую тему за ужином, но ему слишком страшно, и он просто не может этого сделать. Он не чувствует себя хорошо, и его ладони слишком вспотели. Он точно знает, что Гарри ждет этого, вот почему он чувствует себя таким образом.  
  
Он моет посуду. Он кормит собаку. После того, как они садятся на диване, он говорит это.  
  
Ноги Гарри лежат на его коленях, Ромео лежит поверх одеяла.  
  
— Гарри, — говорит Луи хриплым голосом.  
  
Гарри отрывает взгляд от "Топ-модель по американски" и смотрит на него снизу вверх.  
  
— Мы должны завести ребенка.   
  
_Он это сделал. Он сказал._  
  
Гарри возвращает взгляд обратно к телевизору, как будто этот разговор не важен для него.  
  
— Да, мы должны, — спокойно отвечает он, как будто Луи сказал о погоде.  
  
_Луи не совсем уверен, что происходит. Возможно, он не расслышал его правильно._  
  
— Нет, я имею в виду, мы должны завести ребенка сейчас. Ты и я. И потом еще нескольких после этого.  
  
Гарри снова смотрит на него и улыбается:   
— Ладно.  
  
И затем снова поворачивается к телевизору.  
  
Луи берет в руки пульт и выключает телевизор.  
  
— Гарри, я хочу завести с тобой ребенка, — возмущается Луи.  
  
— Лу, я знаю. Я знал это всегда, — отвечает он, ослепительно улыбаясь, сверкая блестящими глазами.  
  
— Я имею в виду сейчас, давай начнем прямо сейчас.  
  
Гарри целует его, и Ромео спрыгивает на пол, потому что ему не нравится, когда кто-то прерывает его сон.  
  
— Я так долго ждал этого, — шепчет Гарри Луи в рот, словно это секрет.

 

 

 

***

  
  
Гарри, конечно, думает, что он профи в этом. Он хвастается Луи:   
— Я могу забеременеть в одно мгновение.  
  
Он вытаскивает коробку из-под кровати и выкладывает на пол книги о беременности и всякие подобные вещи. Луи любит его и то, как Гарри старается для них.  
  
Гарри делает всякие смузи и пьет каждый день миллионы витаминов для беременных. Он ест сырые овощи и постоянно гуляет с Ромео. Он хвастается, что это помогает его беременности.  
  
Он заставляет Луи заниматься с ним любовью утром, потому что, очевидно, это работает. Но затем он заставляет его делать это снова ночью, потому что, очевидно, это также работает. Он говорит, что все работает, честно, и Луи не возражает, пока Гарри счастлив и, не уставая, напоминает ему, что, может быть, сейчас он ждет ребенка.  
  
Но, конечно, у жизни другие правила... Луи всегда был в состоянии понять настроение Гарри, но он точно не был готов к его истерике. Когда он видит в его глазах постоянное разочарование, это раздирает его на части. Каждый новый день Гарри качает головой и надувает губы.  
  
Проходит пять месяцев, Гарри все еще не беременеет. Наступает зима, и Гарри отказывается говорить об этом.  
  
Луи делает ему суп, но Гарри в ответ только поворачивается к нему спиной. В последнее время он рисует только темными красками.  
  
Луи поддерживает его, как может. Ночью он слышит, как Гарри тихо плачет в подушку:   
— Я думал, что смогу забеременеть. Я очень стараюсь, Лу.  
  
Луи гладит ему спину, повторяет снова и снова:   
— У нас все получится.  
  
Но есть некоторые вещи, от которых у Луи опускаются руки.  
  
— Ты всегда будешь моим ребенком, — шепчет Гарри в шерсть Ромео.  
  
Фактически, он не ребенок, Ромео очень сильно вырос за эти месяцы, но Гарри это не останавливает.  
  
Луи впадает в отчаяние; он знает, что Гарри рассказывает Ромео то, что никто не должен услышать. Ромео просто смотрит. Гарри крепко прижимает его к груди и говорит ему то, что не знает, как рассказать другим.  
  
Он говорит ему о страхах, опасениях, желаниях и потребностях. И Ромео слушает, потому что он довольно ужасная собака, но довольно отличный слушатель.  
  
От этого не становится легче, но и не становится хуже. Они много говорят об этом, потому что это помогает.  
  
Проходит неделя, когда они в последний раз говорили об этом. Луи приводит Ромео домой из парка и видит, как Гарри сидит на кухне с тестом в руках.  
  
_Ему не нужно даже гадать, что там. Он просто знает._  
  
Но Гарри тут же протестует:   
— Нет! Спроси меня, я должен сказать это!  
  
— Есть что-то, что ты хочешь сказать мне, малыш?  
  
— Я беременный.

 

 

 

***

  
  
Луи слышал много страшных историй про беременных, он слышал про истерики, жалобы и все такое. Но Гарри... он просто расцветает (как будто он знал, что так и будет).  
  
Конечно, он немного плачет (иногда это слезы радости, а иногда просто истерика) и много ест (очень полезные для здоровья закуски). И Луи любит его каждую секунду за это. Гарри улыбается и смеется все 9 месяцев, он... он просто светится.  
  
Вначале, когда живот становится едва заметным, он покупает в магазине самые узкие футболки, которые может найти. Он делает все, что говорит ему мама и что пишут в книгах. Он пьет странные вещи и избегает большого количества вещей, которые ему прописал доктор. И каждый раз, когда он становится на небольшие весы, Луи напоминает ему, как он прекрасно выглядит, что он умничка, так как носит его ребенка. Луи довольно сильно гордится им.  
  
Время бежит, словно песок, вроде вот животик был совсем маленький, а теперь на него уже еле-еле налазит футболка. И Гарри все еще счастлив, он постоянно улыбается и заставляет его касаться живота. Луи клянется, что однажды в супермаркете он повернулся спиной к Гарри, и тот тут же нашел какую-то женщину, которая тоже была беременной. Все это закончилось демонстрацией живота и словами:   
— О, Лу, малыш, ты не знаешь, где мой телефон? Я хочу поделиться с Сарой номером нашей акушерки.  
  
Но каждый раз, когда Луи смотрит на него, он берет эти слова обратно, от того, как красиво Гарри выглядит, носящим их ребенка.  _Оно того стоит, оно того стоит каждую секунду в жизни._  
  
Луи никогда не представлял себя отцом, и это немного пугает его. Потому что, пока малыш не родился, он знает что делать, но как только он возьмёт его на руки... он... он просто не знает, что надо делать.  
  
У них возникает проблема с именем. Луи абсолютно уверен, что родится девочка. Но Гарри, напуганный рассказами, отказывается делать УЗИ, утверждая, что они узнают пол малыша только при рождении.  
  
Во вторник, подходя к дому, Луи слышит громкую музыку, открыв дверь, он видит, как Гарри лежит на диване, Ромео лежит рядом с ним — теперь он больше не может лежать у него на коленях из-за своего размера и потому, скуля, ему приходится только лежать рядом.  
  
Морковные палочки и огурцы Гарри лежат на тарелке, ноги в пушистых носках покоятся на подушке, тонкие пальцы в такт песне стучат по обивке дивана.  
  
— Почему музыка играет так громко? — кричит Луи, целуя Гарри в лоб.  
  
— Просто послушай!  
  
Луи останавливается и прислушивается на секунду.  
  
_Если я не могу довериться тебе, значит, черт побери, Ханна, у нас нет будущего, нет ответа_ *.  
  
— Мы не будет называть нашу дочь в честь песни! Плюс, один раз я встречался с девушкой по имени Ханна.  
  
Гарри стонет, хватая пульт и выключает музыку:   
— Мне очень нравится это имя.  
  
— Перестань пытаться найти имя в странных хипстерских песнях, купи книгу.  
  
В ответ Гарри съедает огурец и включает на iPod новую песню.  
  
_Если Диана Янг не изменит твоё мнение, детка, детка, детка, детка, как раз вовремя_  **  
  
— Давай назовем ее Диана!  
  
— Нет, — отвечает Луи, забирая у Гарри пульт.  
  
— Она любит эту песню, она постоянно толкается, когда я включаю ее, — отвечает Гарри, кладя руки на выпуклый живот.  
  
— Что случилось с гендерно-нейтральными местоимениями?  
  
Гарри хмурится:   
— Я не знаю.  
  
— Давай попробуем быть нормальными хоть один раз, малыш, — говорит Луи, садясь вниз, сбрасывая Ромео с дивана.  
  
Гарри дуется, протягивает руку и забирает пульт обратно. Луи только улыбается на эту шалость.  
  
— Хорошо, — отвечает Гарри, нажимая кнопку Play.  
  
_Арабелла носит сапоги из крокодиловой кожи, которые прошли путь длиною с галактику. Вокруг её мизинца — аттракцион "Спиральный спуск",  
И я бесконечно на нём катаюсь_ ***  
  
Ромео лает, и Гарри хлопает в ладоши. Луи только качает головой.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Но Ромео она нравится!  
  
— Нет! Я ненавижу ее, мое мнение важнее.  
  
— Она толкается, — улыбаясь, говорит Гарри, раздражая еще больше Луи. — И я определенно думаю, что ее мнение важнее, чем твое.  
  
Луи смотрит на Гарри, который в приступе хихиканья хватает Ромео за лапы, который в свою очередь смотрит на них выжидающе. Луи кладет руку на живот Гарри и гладит его маленькими кругами, бормоча "Привет, непоседливый ребенок". Добавляя "Ромео, тебе серьезно нравится эта песня?".  
  
Пес наклоняет голову и громко лает в ответ.

 

 

 

***

  
  
Октябрь наступает неожиданно. Однажды утром они просыпаются от того, что Гарри скручивает от боли, он хватается за живот и говорит: "Я рожаю".  
  
Остаток утра проходит в суматохе. Луи бегает по дому, собирая вещи в сумки, пока Гарри делает глубокие вдохи. Ромео лает и бегает кругами вокруг них.  
  
У них действительно не было плана — как и большинство вещей в жизни, это... просто случилось.  
  
Ромео увозит Найл, в панике бормоча:  
— Какого черта я должен сидеть с собакой?  
  
— Мы не можем оставить его здесь, он съест диван, снова!  
  
И кроме этого, все идет гладко.

 

 

 

***

  
  
На следующий день Луи забирает Ромео у Найла, и тот практически прыгает в его объятия.  
  
Они стоят на светофоре, когда Луи начинает говорить.  
  
— Ладно. Ромео, я знаю, что ты был единственным ребенком в семье и, да, я знаю, что мы тебя избаловали.  
  
Луи проверяет зеркало, видя как Ромео, не обращая на него внимания, нюхает сиденье.  
  
— Послушай, сейчас все будет по-другому. Ты, наверное, не сможешь больше прыгать на стол и делать другие вещи, блин, мы должны действительно поговорить об этом, парень. Также тебе наверняка больше нельзя будет спать в нашей спальне.  
  
Они приближаются к дому, и Луи чувствует, как сердце начинает быстрее колотиться в груди.  
  
— У тебя теперь будут другие обязанности, малыш. Теперь ты старший брат, теперь ты должен защищать ее. Смотреть за домом и отпугивать страшных мальчиков от нее.  
  
Он припарковал машину на подъездной дорожке и смотрит на то, как Гарри выходит им на встречу с малышкой на руках. Это начало новой жизни. Ему страшно и интересно, черт, нет, ему страшно.  
  
Луи вздыхает, продолжая говорить.  
  
— Мы с тобой теперь команда, понимаешь? Поэтому позволь мне сказать тебе, что она намного милее, чем ты, и, пожалуйста, не обижайся. Некоторое время ты будешь номер два в семье, но, парень, это пока. Она немного подрастет и все будет как раньше.  
  
Как только он расстегивает ремень безопасности и открывает дверь, Ромео выскакивает наружу и со всех ног несется к Гарри.  
  
— Добро пожаловать в новую жизнь, малышка.

 


End file.
